The DeadLine
by silvazetz
Summary: As Ronald goed to work on a party, there is someone he didn't wish to see.


_Another party, another chance for a girl_, Ronald thought while he was looking from a distance at the group of handsome ladies, not to far away from him. Ronald always had a girlfriend. Sometime even new once. Ronald sure was a lucky guy, but who couldn't resist him? He was gorgeous looking and his cowlick made it even better. Mostly, he always flirted with the girls at the General Affairs Department, but he got more luck with parties so he went very often.

He finally decided to join the group of girls. He was quite lucky today. He wasn't only on a party, he was also working. One of the girls should die this evening. Just when he was about to say something to the group, he heard an familiar voice.

'Ronnie darling dear!' _Oh no… Not here, not now! _ Ronald turned his head into the direction of the person that was 'calling' him. And yes, there he was.

With his hair tied up he was wearing the most beautiful red dress Ronald ever saw. What seemed too much in the office was just perfect at the party.

'Grell-senpai! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the office?' 'Yes, I should. But a sadist called Will is being cold again. So good~...' 'Uhm... Senpai? Why are you here?' 'Huh? Didn't you know? This is one of the Phantomhive party's, so I thought I would see Sebastian. However, why are you here Knoxie?'

'Don't call me like that! It's annoying! I'm here for work and for the girls.' 'Girls, girls... It's not everything that exists in the world Ronnie dear...' 'I told you, don't call me that!' _Jeez, how embarrassing, my Senpai calling me that... _Ronald had to suppress a blush that was flowing to his cheeks. 'I mean... You can try something else too you know~ Mmh?~' _Wait... Is he referring to... ME? Oh my God, no!_ _I know what he's thinking. He's thinking about doing it with me, doesn't he?_

'Senpai...' The fact that he was male was against the idea of doing it with him. _I mean, I never had the intention to do it even! Then why, is it bothering me so much?_

'Ronnie... Don't you want to try something else too?' There was a killing silence until Ronald broke it with the best answer he had ever given too Grell. 'Yes, I do. But I never did it before! How am I supposed to-.' Ronald was cut off by Grell, who was kissing Ronald. He was clamping onto Ronald like he could fall any second. Ronald was surprised, that it wasn't that much of a difference between a girl and... him.

_O Hell... I'm kissing my best friend! O my God, It feels so good...__ It, really does… He's great at kissing… Where did he learn that?_

Grell felt Ronald was beginning to relax, and he found his way into the blonde shinigami's mouth soon enough, just making Ronald feel better the more things he did to him. Ronald responded to Grell like Grell was a girl, grabbing his hips tightly and pushing them tighter, making the space between them little.

Slowly but soon enough, Ronald's mouth let a few moans escape.

_Mmh~ __He's so cute… Ronnie is quite the eager one. Maybe I could give it a shot…_

After a few minutes that seemed like hours, Grell finally broke the kiss. Both of them were panting, and Grell saw Ronald lustful eyes, begging for more. 'My home?' 'Sure Senpai.' After those few words, Grell was being lifted into the air and was being held like a princess by Ronald.

'Please, don't look at the mess.' 'It's okay Senpai. I know you to well. But let's continue?' 'Ooh!~ Knoxie, finally changed your mind hun?' 'I think so…' Ronald walked closer to Grell and placed an innocent kiss at Grell's lips. Grell was being swept away by the most skilful kisser with the wicked tongue. Slowly they began to head for the bedroom as Grell began to loosen Ronald's tie and unbuttoning his ever so white shirt. Moans began to fill the room as Grell undid Ronald of his pants and undergarments, followed by himself.

Grell pulled away from Ronald as he felt that Ronald was ready to experience pleasure. Grell pushed Ronald gently down on the bed and began to kiss Ronald's neck, slowly moving down to his partner's trembling member. 'S-Senpai?' A delightful feeling went through the blonde's body when Grell reached his cock and began to wind his tongue around it, covering it in saliva. Ronald arched back, which amused Grell. Not waiting for a sign of the blonde, he took in his length, causing Ronald to let a few moans escape. He finally let go of the blonde's arousal and kept two fingers in front of Ronald's lips. 'Suck them.' Ronald didn't complain and took them in with great pleasure, sucking and licking them, not wanting to let go off them. Grell couldn't wait any longer and took them out Ronald's wet cavern. Grell began to tease Ronald's entrance while he began to put up an Cheshire grin. Smoothly, without resistance, he slipped one finger into the hole, at which Ronald yelped in pleasure and pain. A second finger was being pushed in. 'GRELL! GOD! DO THAT AGAIN!' Grel began to stretch the tight, warm hole and pushing into it a bit further, which caused Ronald to moan his name.

Slowly, Grell took out his fingers and settled himself at the entrance which was covered with the rests of saliva. Finally he pushed himself into the tight hole. He carefully began to thrust his friend, letting him feel the pleasure of the same sex. He began to speed up, as Ronald began to enjoy it. 'AH PLEASE… Ngh… Harder Senpai…' Grell obeyed as if it was a dog and finally hit the young reaper's prostate. 'AH! SENPAI!' Grell felt that he was coming soon and began too thrust into that sweet spot of his partner again and again. Finally, Grell was dominated and released inside of the reaper which yelped in pleasure as he came too.

They both collapsed at the bed, panting and smiling.

'Thank you, Senpai…'

'Always…' Ronald looked at his watch to look how late it was but realized something else. 'FUCK! That chick died and I forgot to pick up the soul!' 'Don't fuss over it, I'll talk to Will~' Ronald was too tired to make a fuss about it, and went to sleep, curling up aside Grell. His friend, and lover…


End file.
